linguamicronizitfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapitulo secondaria
J asi viv'e solo, sin persone con qi parler veritablemente, asta q un paneeo - mecanical failure la dezerto de l' Сачара, ace ses ans. :J’ai ainsi vécu seul, sans personne avec qui parler véritablement, jusqu’à une panne dans le désert du Sahara, il y a six ans. :Viví entonces solo, sin nadie con quien hablar en serio, hasta que sufrí una avería en el desierto del Sahara hace seis años. :So I lived my life alone, without anyone that I could really talk to, until I had an accident with my plane in the Desert of Sahara, six years ago. :それまで、ぼくはずっとひとりぼっちだった。だれともうちとけられないまま、６年まえ、ちょっとおかしくなって、サハラさばくに下りた。 ;Qelqa śi rota en mi motor. :Something was broken in my engine. :Algo se había roto en mi motor. :Quelque chose s’était cassé dans mon moteur. :ぼくのエンジンのなかで、なにかがこわれていた。 ;Y como javi ne conmigo ni mecanista, ni passageros, j me preparari a intentar saccedermon, toda solo, una reparacion dificil. :Et comme je n’avais avec moi ni mécanicien, ni passagers, je me préparai à essayer de réussir, tout seul, une réparation difficile. :Y como no tenía conmigo ni mecánico ni pasajeros, me dispuse a intentar lograr yo solo una reparación difícil. :And as I had with me neither a mechanic nor any passengers, I set myself to attempt the difficult repairs all alone. :ぼくには、みてくれるひとも、おきゃくさんもいなかったから、なおすのはむずかしいけど、ぜんぶひとりでなんとかやってみることにした。 ;Sa śi para mi una question de vi o de morte. Javi apenas l' aqua para beber per ok jurs. :C’était pour moi une question de vie ou de mort. J’avais à peine de l’eau à boire pour huit jours. :Era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. Apenas tenía agua para beber ocho días. :It was a question of life or death for me: I had scarcely enough drinking water to last a week. :それでぼくのいのちがきまってしまう。のみ水は、たった７日ぶんしかなかった。 ;La primer noche j asiq me endormi sur la arenasablo-eo,it,a mil milles de toda terra habitita. :Le premier soir je me suis donc endormi sur le sable à mille milles de toute terre habitée. :La primer noche me dormí entonces sobre la arena, a mil millas de cualquier lugar habitado. :The first night, then, I went to sleep on the sand, a thousand miles from any human habitation. :１日めの夜、ぼくはすなの上でねむった。ひとのすむところは、はるかかなただった。 ;J śi bien plu aislita zan un naufrago sur un balsa en medio de l' oceano. :J’étais bien plus isolé qu’un naufragé sur un radeau au milieu de l’océan. :Estaba realmente más aislado que un náufrago sobre una balsa en medio del océano. :I was more isolated than a shipwrecked sailor on a raft in the middle of the ocean. :海のどまんなか、いかだでさまよっているひとよりも、もっとひとりぼっち。 ;Entonces tu imaginer mi surpressa, a' leventaraument de l' jur, cuan una estrańa de puti voce me despertari. Sa dici :… :Alors vous imaginez ma surprise, au lever du jour, quand une drôle de petite voix m’a réveillé. Elle disait :… :Se imaginan entonces mi sorpresa, al amanecer, cuando una extraña vocecita me despertó. Decía: :Thus you can imagine my amazement, at sunrise, when I was awakened by an odd little voice. It said: :だから、ぼくがびっくりしたのも、みんなわかってくれるとおもう。じつは、あさ日がのぼるころ、ぼくは、ふしぎなかわいいこえでおこされたんだ。 « Per favor… dessener-me un ovino ! — Hein ! — dessener-mwa un ovino… » « S’il vous plaît… dessine-moi un mouton ! — Hein ! — Dessine-moi un mouton… » « Por favor... dibújame un cordero ! - Eh! - Dibújame un cordero...» "If you please-- draw me a sheep!" "What!" "Draw me a sheep!" 「ごめんください……ヒツジの絵をかいて！」 「えっ？」 「ぼくにヒツジの絵をかいて……」 ;J saltari sur mi pies como si j frapitarieo par la fulmoeo. j bien frotari mi ocis. J bien regardi. :J’ai sauté sur mes pieds comme si j’avais été frappé par la foudre. J’ai bien frotté mes yeux. J’ai bien regardé. :Me paré de un salto, como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo. Me froté bien los ojos. Miré bien. :I jumped to my feet, completely thunderstruck. I blinked my eyes hard. I looked carefully all around me. :かみなりにうたれたみたいに、ぼくはとびおきた。目をごしごしこすって、ぱっちりあけた。 ;Y j vi un puti fella toda a' fe extraordinaria qi me considerari seriousmentecon serio. :Et j’ai vu un petit bonhomme tout à fait extraordinaire qui me considérait gravement. :Y vi un extraordinario hombrecito que me examinaba con seriedad. :And I saw a most extraordinary small person, who stood there examining me with great seriousness. :すると、へんてこりんなおとこの子がひとり、おもいつめたようすで、ぼくのことをじっと見ていた。 ;Će ici la miuliur portrato q, plu tard, j saccederi a fe de il. :Voilà le meilleur portrait que, plus tard, j’ai réussi à faire de lui. :He aquí el mejor retrato que pude luego hacer de él. :Here you may see the best potrait that, later, I was able to make of him. :あとになって、この子のすがたを、わりとうまく絵にかいてみた。 ;M mi dessen, bien suf, e boq mer encantadora zan l' modelo. :Mais mon dessin, bien sûr, est beaucoup moins ravissant que le modèle. :Pero mi dibujo, sin duda, es mucho menos encantador que el modelo. :But my drawing is certainly very much less charming than its model. :でもきっとぼくの絵は、ほんもののみりょくにはかなわない。 ;Ce ne pa de mi falta. J discouragitari en mi carriera de pintor par las gran persones, a' l' age de ses ans, y j ne nada aprendi a dessenar, excepte las boas ceraritas y las boas abriritas. :Ce n’est pas de ma faute. J’avais été découragé dans ma carrière de peintre par les grandes personnes, à l’âge de six ans, et je n’avais rien appris à dessiner, sauf les boas fermés et les boas ouverts. :No es mi culpa. Había sido desalentado en mi carrera de pintor por las personas mayores, a la edad de seis años, y no había aprendido a dibujar más que las boas cerradas y las boas abiertas. :That, however, is not my fault. The grown-ups discouraged me in my painter's career when I was six years old, and I never learned to draw anything, except boas from the outside and boas from the inside. :ぼくがわるいんじゃない。六さいのとき、おとなのせいで絵かきのゆめをあきらめちゃったから、それからずっと絵にふれたことがないんだ。なかの見えないボアの絵と、なかの見えるボアの絵があるだけ。 ;J regardi entonces esta aparicion con las ocis toda ronda de astombressaastombrar-pisclex original. :Je regardai donc cette apparition avec des yeux tout ronds d’étonnement. :Miré entonces esta aparición con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. :Now I stared at this sudden apparition with my eyes fairly starting out of my head in astonishment. :それはともかく、いきなりひとが出てきて、ぼくは目をまるくした。 ;Ne olvidar que j me trovi a mil milles de toda region habitita. :N’oubliez pas que je me trouvais à mille milles de toute région habitée. :No olviden que me encontraba a mil millas de cualquier lugar habitado. :Remember, I had crashed in the desert a thousand miles from any inhabited region. :なにせひとのすむところのはるかかなたにいたんだから。 ;M encor mi puti fella ne me parceri ni perdita, ni mort de fatigue, ni mort de fam, ni mort de sedo, ni mort de medo. :Or mon petit bonhomme ne me semblait ni égaré, ni mort de fatigue, ni mort de faim, ni mort de soif, ni mort de peur. :Sin embargo mi hombrecito no me parecía ni perdido, ni muerto de cansancio, ni muerto de hambre, ni muerto de sed, ni muerto de miedo. :And yet my little man seemed neither to be straying uncertainly among the sands, nor to be fainting from fatigue or hunger or thirst or fear. :でも、おとこの子はみちをさがしているようには見えなかった。へとへとにも、はらぺこにも、のどがからからにも、びくびくしているようにも見えなかった。 ;Il avi en nada l' aparencia d' un enfanto perdita en medio de l' dezerto, a mil milles de toda region habitita. :Il n’avait en rien l’apparence d’un enfant perdu au milieu du désert, à mille milles de toute région habitée. :No tenía para nada el aspecto de un niño perdido en medio del desierto, a mil millas de cualquier lugar habitado. :Nothing about him gave any suggestion of a child lost in the middle of the desert, a thousand miles from any human habitation. :ひとのすむところのはるかかなた、さばくのどまんなかで、まい子になっている、そんなかんじはどこにもなかった。 ;Cuan j saccederi d' fin a parlmon, j lo diciri :Quand je réussis enfin à parler, je lui dis : :Cuando logré finalmente hablar, le dije : :When at last I was able to speak, I said to him : :やっとのことで、ぼくはその子にこえをかけた。 ;« Ma q esc tu fe (esa) ici ? » :« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » :- Pero... qué haces acá ? :"But-- what are you doing here?" :「えっと……ここでなにをしてるの？」 ;Y pues il me repetiri, toda delicatamente, como una cosa tre seriousa : :Et il me répéta alors, tout doucement, comme une chose très sérieuse : :Y entonces me repitió, muy dulcemente, como una cosa muy seria: :And in answer he repeated, very slowly, as if he were speaking of a matter of great consequence: :すると、その子はちゃんとつたえようと、ゆっくりとくりかえした。 ;Silvple… dessener-me un ovino… :« S’il vous plaît… dessine-moi un mouton… » :- Por favor... dibújame un cordero... :"If you please-- draw me a sheep..." :「ごめんください……ヒツジの絵をかいて……」 　 ;Cuan la misterio e tro impressionnanta, om ne pa ousar disobeirmon. :Quand le mystère est trop impressionnant, on n’ose pas désobéir. :Cuando el misterio es demasiado impresionante, no es posible desobedecer. :When a mystery is too overpowering, one dare not disobey. :ものすごくふしぎなのに、だからやってしまうことってある。 ;Ance absurdo que eso me parcer a' mil milles de toda las places habititas y en perigo de morte, j sacari de mia poche une folia de papele y una stylographe. :Aussi absurde que cela me semblât à mille milles de tous les endroits habités et en danger de mort, je sortis de ma poche une feuille de papier et un stylographe. :Por absurdo que me pareciese a mil millas de todos los lugares habitados y en peligro de muerte, saqué de mi bolsillo una hoja de papel y una pluma. :Absurd as it might seem to me, a thousand miles from any human habitation and in danger of death, I took out of my pocket a sheet of paper and my fountain-pen. :それでなんだかよくわからないけど、ひとのすむところのはるかかなたで死ぬかもしれないのに、ぼくはポケットから１まいのかみとペンをとりだした。 ;M j entonces me reappeli que j sur toda estud'e la geografia, historia, calculacion, gramatica y j dici a puti fella (con un pu de mal humor) q j ne sabi dessenermon. :Mais je me rappelai alors que j’avais surtout étudié la géographie, l’histoire, le calcul et la grammaire et je dis au petit bonhomme (avec un peu de mauvaise humeur) que je ne savais pas dessiner. :Pero entonces recordé que había estudiado sobre todo geografía, historia, matemática y gramática y le dije al hombrecito (con un poco de mal humor) que no sabía dibujar. :But then I remembered how my studies had been concentrated on geography, history, arithmetic, and grammar, and I told the little chap (a little crossly, too) that I did not know how to draw. :でもそういえば、ぼくはちりやれきし、さんすうやこくごぐらいしかならっていないわけなので、ぼくはそのおとこの子に（ちょっとしょんぼりしながら）絵ごころがないんだ、というと、 ;Il me respondi : :Il me répondit : :Me respondió: :He answered me: :その子はこうこたえた。 ;« Sa ne fe nada. Dessener-mwa un ovino. » :« Ça ne fait rien. Dessine-moi un mouton. » :- No importa. Dibújame un cordero. :"That doesn't matter. Draw me a sheep..." :「だいじょうぶ。ぼくにヒツジの絵をかいて。」 　 ;Como j ne jame dessen'e un ovino je refi, per lo, la una de las du sola dessenes q j śi capable. :Comme je n’avais jamais dessiné un mouton je refis, pour lui, l’un des deux seuls dessins dont j’étais capable. :Como yo nunca había dibujado un cordero, rehice para él uno de los dos únicos dibujos que sabía: :But I had never drawn a sheep. So I drew for him one of the two pictures I had drawn so often. :ヒツジをかいたことがなかったから、やっぱり、ぼくのかけるふたつの絵のうち、ひとつをその子にかいてみせた。 ;Ce d' la boa cerarita. Y j śi estupefactaestupitari d' escut la puti fella me respondi: :Celui du boa fermé. Et je fus stupéfait d’entendre le petit bonhomme me répondre : :el de la boa cerrada. Y quedé estupefacto al escuchar al hombrecito responderme: :It was that of the boa constrictor from the outside. And I was astounded to hear the little fellow greet it with, :なかの見えないボアだった。そのあと、おとこの子のことばをきいて、ぼくはほんとうにびっくりした。 ;« No! No! No! j ne vdr pa d' un elefanto en una boa. Un boa ce tre peligrosadangerous, y un elefanto ce tre volminosa. Casa mia ce toda puti. J necesitar de un ovino. Dessener-mwa un ovino. » :« Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas d’un éléphant dans un boa. Un boa c’est très dangereux, et un éléphant c’est très encombrant. Chez moi c’est tout petit. J’ai besoin d’un mouton. Dessine-moi un mouton. » :- No! No! No quiero un elefante dentro de una boa. Una boa es muy peligrosa, y un elefante es muy voluminoso. En casa es todo pequeño. Necesito un cordero. Dibújame un cordero. :"No, no, no! I do not want an elephant inside a boa constrictor. A boa constrictor is a very dangerous creature, and an elephant is very cumbersome. Where I live, everything is very small. What I need is a sheep. Draw me a sheep." :「ちがうよ！　ボアのなかのゾウなんてほしくない。ボアはとってもあぶないし、ゾウなんてでっかくてじゃまだよ。ぼくんち、すごくちいさいんだ。ヒツジがいい。ぼくにヒツジをかいて。」 　 ;Entonces j desseneri. :Alors j’ai dessiné. :Entonces dibujé. :So then I made a drawing. :なので、ぼくはかいた。 ;Il regardi atancivamente, pues : :Il regarda attentivement, puis : :Miró con atención, y luego: :He looked at it carefully, then he said: :それで、その子は絵をじっとみつめた。 ;« No! Će-ici e deja tre malata. Fe me un otra. » :« Non ! Celui-là est déjà très malade. Fais-en un autre. » :- No! Este ya está muy enfermo. Hazme otro. :"No. This sheep is already very sickly. Make me another." :「ちがう！　これもう、びょうきじゃないの。もういっかい。」 　 ;J desseneri : :Je dessinai : :Yo dibujé: :So I made another drawing. :ぼくはかいてみた。 ;Mi ami sonriri gentilmente, con indulgencia : :Mon ami sourit gentiment, avec indulgence : :Mi amigo sonrió amablemente, con indulgencia: :My friend smiled gently and indulgenty. :ぼうやは、しょうがないなあというふうにわらった。 ;- Tu ver bien… ce ne pa un ovino, ce un carnero. Il a cornes… :« Tu vois bien… ce n’est pas un mouton, c’est un bélier. Il a des cornes… » :- Fíjate bien... no es un cordero, es un carnero. Tiene cuernos... :"You see yourself," he said, "that this is not a sheep. This is a ram. It has horns." :「見てよ……これ、ヒツジじゃない。オヒツジだ。ツノがあるもん……」 　 ;J refi entonces ancor mi dessen : :Je refis donc encore mon dessin : :Rehice entonces nuevamente mi dibujo: :So then I did my drawing over once more. :ぼくはまた絵をかきなおした。 ;M sa refusiter, como las anteriores : :Mais il fut refusé, comme les précédents : :Pero fue rechazado, como los anteriores: :But it was rejected too, just like the others. :だけど、まえのとおなじで、だめだといわれた。 ;« Esta-il e tro vieja. J vdre un ovino qi vivir longtexes. » :« Celui-là est trop vieux. Je veux un mouton qui vive longtemps. » :- Este es demasiado viejo. Quiero un cordero que viva mucho tiempo. :"This one is too old. I want a sheep that will live a long time." :「これ、よぼよぼだよ。ほしいのは長生きするヒツジ。」 　 ;Entonces, falta de paciencia, como j avi pressa de comensar la desmontage de mi motor, j garabatari esta će dessen. :Alors, faute de patience, comme j’avais hâte de commencer le démontage de mon moteur, je griffonnai ce dessin-ci : :Entonces, colmada la paciencia, como tenía apuro en comenzar a desarmar mi motor garabateé este dibujo. :By this time my patience was exhausted, because I was in a hurry to start taking my engine apart. So I tossed off this drawing. :もうがまんできなかった。はやくエンジンをばらばらにしていきたかったから、さっとこういう絵をかいた。 　 　 ;Y j lansari :Et je lançai : :Y le espeté: :And I threw out an explanation with it. :ぼくはいってやった。 ;- Sa ce la casse. La ovino q tu vdr e adentro. :« Ça c’est la caisse. Le mouton que tu veux est dedans. » :- Esta es la caja. El cordero que quieres está adentro. :"This is only his box. The sheep you asked for is inside." :「ハコ、ね。きみのほしいヒツジはこのなか。」 　 ;Ma j fi bien surprendita de ver q se iluminar la face de mi joven judigor : :Mais je fus bien surpris de voir s’illuminer le visage de mon jeune juge : :Pero me sorprendí mucho al ver que se iluminaba el rostro de mi joven juez: :I was very surprised to see a light break over the face of my young judge: :ところがなんと、この絵を見て、ぼくのちいさなしんさいんくんは目をきらきらさせたんだ。 ;- Ce toda asi fe como sa que je le vdre ! Creer tu q il falir boq d' harbe a će ovino ? :« C’est tout à fait comme ça que je le voulais ! Crois-tu qu’il faille beaucoup d’herbe à ce mouton ? :- Es exactamente así que lo quería ! Crees que este cordero necesite mucha hierba ? :"That is exactly the way I wanted it! Do you think that this sheep will have to have a great deal of grass?" :「そう、ぼくはこういうのがほしかったんだ！　このヒツジ、草いっぱいいるかなあ？」 ;- Per que ? :— Pourquoi ? :- Por qué ? :"Why?" :「なんで？」 ;Perq mi casa ce toda puti… :Parce que chez moi c’est tout petit… :- Porque en casa es todo pequeño... :"Because where I live everything is very small..." :「だって、ぼくんち、すごくちいさいんだもん……」 ;- Sa sufica seguramente. J te donar'e un toda puti ovino. :— Ça suffira sûrement. Je t’ai donné un tout petit mouton. » :- Seguramente le alcanzará. Te di un cordero bien pequeño. :"There will surely be enough grass for him," I said. "It is a very small sheep that I have given you." :「きっとへいきだよ。あげたのは、すごくちいさなヒツジだから。」 ;Il pencheri la cabeza al dessen : :Il pencha la tête vers le dessin : :Inclinó la cabeza hacia el dibujo: :He bent his head over the drawing: :その子は、かおを絵にちかづけた。 ;- No tan puti que sa… Mira ! Il se endormiri … :« Pas si petit que ça… Tiens ! Il s’est endormi… » :- No tan pequeño... Mira! Se durmió... :"Not so small that-- Look! He has gone to sleep..." :「そんなにちいさくないよ……あ！　ねむっちゃった……」 　 ;Y ce asi que j fi la conocimiento de l' puti prince. :Et c’est ainsi que je fis la connaissance du petit prince. :Y fue así como conocí al principito. :And that is how I made the acquaintance of the little prince. :ぼくがあのときの王子くんとであったのは、こういうわけなんだ。